Claymore
Campaign Claymores only appear in the last section of "The Defector". They are primarily used to defend against the waves of NVA forces at this portion of the game. They can be found on top of a wooden box. The player can carry up to five claymores before having to pick up more. Once those are placed, more can be collected from the box, the max number being 20 claymores. Multiplayer Claymores are featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Claymores can be carried around as in Call of Duty 4 and are placed with the fire button. They can also be picked up and moved after being placed. They differ from previous iterations of the claymore, as they do not "click" when the wires are tripped, instead they make a quick "beep beep" sound. The sound is so quiet that it will usually be drowned out by gunfire and explosions. They are unlocked at level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked and cost http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/CODPoints5000, making them the most expensive equipment in the game, along with the Motion Sensor. An enemy RC-XD will trigger a claymore, destroying both or if the player were to boost while driving the RC-XD it will pass the claymore and be unaffected but the Claymore will go off. Attack Dogs will also trigger claymores. Zombies Claymores are usable on the maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension and Call of the Dead where they cost 1000 points to buy off the wall. The player receives 2 when first bought, and they are restored after every round at a rate of 2, like grenades. Claymores come in handy in the higher levels due to their very high power, and they are often used to help a group of players camp, as players that are reloading can use the claymores to protect them until they have finished reloading. Like with Grenades and Monkey Bombs, getting a Max Ammo will replenish the amount of claymores the player has. Claymores in Kino der Toten are located in the front stage area right behind the power switch. Claymores in "Five" are located in the Science Labs in the Room with the Pig. Claymores in Ascension are located one door away from Stamin-Up, near the Lunar Lander. Claymores in Call of the Dead are located in the room directly behind Double Tap Root Beer. Tactics *In Kino der Toten, they are good to use as choke-points as zombies will be forced into one area. They are also good to make Crawlers that are running behind the player. *In Five, the best place to put claymores are in the Panic Room, when the door opens large numbers of zombies will be coming at the player and claymores will make most of them into crawlers or just kill them. Other choke points are the Starting and Elevator-hallway doors, the stairs leading to the balcony in the DEFCON level, and doors in the Science Labs. *Also, claymores can be hoarded by placing the two received at the start of each round against a wall. Zombies cannot set them off and they will not disappear between waves. The player who set the claymores can pick them back up at a later time as he/she needs them. *If the player has a claymore placed and the player dies, it will disappear once the player respawns, so if the player died from an enemy that is near the player's claymore, the player may want to watch the Kill Cam to let the Claymore have a chance of a revenge kill. But in the Search and Destroy game mode the claymore will not disappear after the player has been killed so that it allows for a kill after the player has died. *Scrambler Pro delays claymore detonation when they are tripped, allowing the player to easily escape from the claymore before it detonates. The Lightweight and/or Marathon perks also allow players to sprint past claymores before they detonate. Players using the SitRep perk can easily detect claymores and can find a way to destroy, disable or evade them. Some tactically-aware players can pinpoint enemy camping locations using the equipment locations. However, that doesn't always work. *If up against players with Marathon or Lightweight the player find his claymores not detonating in time for a kill, a good method of countering this is to place Claymores away from the enemy. So instead of placing it towards a doorway, place it at a corner facing away from it. This is because the explosion radius is larger than the trip radius, and in this configuration it is tripped immediately and the rushing player stays in the explosive radius for a longer period of time. *An exception to the tip above: keen players will knife the claymore, detonating it harmlessly. The explosion doesn't set off alarms, but can kill nearby players if they are close enough (other than the person disarming it). Category:COD